


see the world (the way i see a world with you)

by TheJGatsby



Series: god knows we're worth it [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 16:57:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6123242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheJGatsby/pseuds/TheJGatsby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rey and Ben on the night of Finn and Poe's wedding</p>
            </blockquote>





	see the world (the way i see a world with you)

**Author's Note:**

> Yeee that drunk prompt fill shoutout to cyaneidae for the suggestion  
> Title from A World With You by Jason Mraz

“That was a beautiful ceremony,” Ben slurs at her. “Fuckin- just fuckin _beautiful_ . That ceremony was _art_ , Rey.”

“I know,” she replies, amused, unslinging his arm from around her shoulder and depositing him on the hotel bed. “You’ve told me. Five times.”

He tugs her down into his lap and kisses her soundly. “Our wedding’s gonna be beautiful, too,” he mumbles, pressing his face into her shoulder. She freezes for a moment- they haven’t talked about that, getting married, they’ve been dating almost two years, and Ben’s been clear pretty much from the start that she’s it for him, that he’s pretty much devastatingly in love with her, but it’s still… it’s one thing to know, in the nebulous ‘someday’ sense, that they’ll probably get married, and it’s another thing to have him drunkenly rambling into her shoulder about their wedding. “Eat your hearts out, Finn and Poe,” he continues, mouthing at her neck, “we’re gonna have the best fucking wedding.”

“I don’t know,” Rey says. “Theirs was pretty nice.”

He pulls back and looks at her just so he can roll his eyes. “Yeah but they’re not _us_ , Rey.” With a sigh and a broad grin he rests his forehead against hers. “We’re the fucking universe, love,” he stage-whispers, his drunkenness ruining the reverent adoration he was going for.

“That doesn’t make any sense,” she whispers back, smiling so wide it almost hurts.

Ben huffs. “You know what I mean, we’re- we’re the _story_ , you know? We’re the… fuck, Rey, I’m drunk, I don’t know. They’re cute and they’re happy but we’re fate’s favorite.”

“You’re just saying that because you love me,” she protests.

He scoffs. “Of course I love you. That’s what I’m saying. It’s _monumental_ how much I love you, Rey.”

“You’re so drunk.”

“I’m _honest_ drunk. I love you and we’re gonna get married and it’s gonna be beautiful and touching and everyone there is gonna cry.”

“How many people are we talking?” she asks, half teasing, half curious. He’s clearly put a lot of thought into this.

“I don’t know,” he replies with a shrug, rolling onto his side and taking her with him, lying face to face with her, running his hand down her side to lace his fingers with hers. “As many as you want. Nobody. I don’t care, as long as I’m married to you at the end of the day.”

She hides her smile in his hand, pressing a kiss to his palm. “You just want to be married to me,” she accuses, half joking, half overwhelmingly fond.

“Of course I do. You’re the whole world to me, love, you know that.”

“Mm, yes, but I do like to be reminded.”

He kisses her forehead. “You’re the world to me, love.” He kisses her eyelids. “You’re the world to me, love.” He kisses her lips, long and sweet and soft and so full of emotion it makes her feel like there’s no more air in the universe for her. “You’re the _world_ to me, love.”

Rey buries her face in his chest, breathless, and he tucks his chin on top of her head, wrapping his arm tight around her shoulders. “So that’s all you’ve decided, then? That our wedding will be attended by… however many people I want there?”

“I’ve written my vows, too, of course.” She can feel more than hear his voice rumbling in his chest and she presses herself in a little closer.

“Have you? I didn’t know we could do that.”

“Of course I have. I wrote them the first week after we started dating.” It would sound ridiculous, coming from anyone else, but Ben’s that kind of singlemindedly certain about everything in his life, everything he cares about. She absolutely believes it. She’d believe it if he said he’d written them the day they met. If there’s anyone in the world who’d have decided within a week of dating someone that he was going to marry them, it would be Ben. Her heart feels too big for her chest.

“Tell me,” says Rey, muffled by his tux shirt and his body.

“No, that’ll ruin the surprise. You’ll hear them then and not a minute before.”

“But what if they make me so emotional I start crying and I can’t continue the wedding?”

When he laughs the sound surrounds her in the warm comfort of his arms. “Then we’ll wait for you to get it together. Besides, you’ve never been that emotional over anything in your life, sweetheart.”

“Try me.”

“I can’t tell you the exact _words_ ,” he says, running his fingers through her hair, pulling out the bobby pins that had held it in its fancy updo for the wedding. “But the gist of it is that you changed my life from the moment you walked into it, and I never want to go back to a life without you. You make me want to be the best version of myself, and I’m proud of the man I am when I’m with you. There’s nothing I wouldn’t do, no sacrifice I wouldn’t make, to see you happy, and I’d be fucking honored to be the person you want around when you aren’t. Most of all, I just... I love you, Rey.”

She doesn’t realize she’s crying until he pulls her gently from his chest and wipes the tears from her cheeks, and then she manages a shaky smile, trying not to sniffle. “See what I meant about making me too emotional?”

“Yeah,” he says, “you’re right, we should practice before the actual wedding, you don’t want anyone to know resident badass Rey Nii-”

“Solo,” she interrupts, gently. “Rey Solo.”

His smile is blinding. “Don’t want anyone to know resident badass Rey _Solo_ can cry.”

“It’d ruin my reputation.”

“You’d find a way to rebuild it.”

“Or maybe I’d just let it be. Rey Solo, champion race car driver, cries at her own wedding. No shame in that.”

“None.” He kisses her, still smiling. “None at all.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on [tumblr](http://thejgatsbykid.tumblr.com)!


End file.
